1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bat for a catching game.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many games which involve the catching of a ball with a bat, racquet or the like and the ball is then thrown from the bat. Such games include pelota and lacrosse.
Beach tennis bats are also known, but it is an object of the present invention to provide a new game which can be played anywhere and which gives young and old excellent enjoyment and exercise.